This invention relates to a rotating positioning platform and more particularly to a platform which is designed to enhance the quality of life for non-ambulatory persons offering motion and sensory stimulation.
In recent years there has been increased interest in improving the quality of life of those members of a population who are non-ambulatory, having a mental age from zero to five years, and typically, having a body weight in the range of 65 to 110 pounds. Thse persons may have been born with such defects, or suffered post natal trauma resulting in such a condition. Physically, they may be paraplegic, suffer paralysis of lower extremeties, have constriction of limbs due to shortening of tendons, or suffer muscle atrophy, among other related physical disorders.
In the past, such patient population were warehoused and they received virtually no meaningful care. Living conditions were austere at best and abysmal at worst. No attempts or efforts in most facilities were made to improve or establish a minimum quality of life for this population. As a result of a series of exposes several years ago disclosing to the public for the first time the conditions under which these persons were being cared for there has been increased interest in improving their living conditions.
Rotating platforms or carousels for amusing children are known in the art. A number of patents have been issued over the years for such apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 972,310 shows ammusement apparatus consisting of a portable skating rink, which is stationary.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,041,187 illustrates a roundabout mounted on rollers with provision for passengers to be seated.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,739,725 discloses a merry-go-round suspended from a central post with seats on the outside.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,827 shows a rotatable table with seats on the outside.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,762 illustrates a merry-go-round with provision for the passengers to stand or sit along the outside in depressions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,098 shows an amusement apparatus in which a flexible outer wall is employed on which children can play as the apparatus rotates.
None of the preceding patents discloses or suggests the present invention nor are any of them suitable for use with the patient population herein described.